


Garnet On Gold

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, Female Gaara (Naruto), Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Minato passed on his love of redheads, but it was Gaara who was the unflappable Kage of their relationship.





	Garnet On Gold

The day that Gaara announced she was resigning from the Kazekage position was the first time Naruto's ever seen a city collectively weep. 

"I will be resigning effective the first of next year." She'd said. "Kankurou will take my place as Kazekage."

Her brother looked nervous, but steady. Gaara had been prepping him for this for a little over a year now, and he still had a full six months before he had to go it alone.

"That is not all." Her voice hushed the crowd. "I will be leaving the village soon after my resignation."

Cries of dismay went up through the crowd. 

"I would not leave you defenceless or for a lesser cause." She broke through the noise, staring down at them. "I have been your Kazekage through multiple disasters and a Great Ninja War. Even in peace, I've ruled you for nearly a decade. My soul belongs to this Village, but my heart has been captured by another."

Quiet greeted them and she ushered him up with her sand. Emerging from the shadows in black and orange, he was unmistakable. His hair had grown out some, hanging down into his eyes, but hers was even longer. In the wind atop the Kazekage Mansion, it hugged her shoulders and draped across her collarbone. 

"I am announcing to you my formal engagement to Uzumaki Naruto. Once the transition of power is complete, I will be moving to Konoha with him." Her tone brooked no argument, but she didn't get one. There was a deep pause, then the assembled Village burst into cheers and excitement. 

"What did I tell you?" He giggled, nuzzling into her. 

The wedding that followed as spectacular, both in scope and in enjoy. Getting to kiss her before the audience, offer himself to her and be accepted without hesitation made him giddy enough to vibrate out of his clothing. Even Kurama had commented on it. 

"She makes you really happy, doesn't she, kit?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He trembled just thinking about it. "Just to have her hold my hand is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

So, of course, she had to go and prove him wrong. Three times. 

Their first baby was a little boy, Minashi. Straight, red hair and his mother's seafoam eyes, his father's deep olive skin and his grandfather's features - he was charming and calm, even as a baby. Naruto had cried, wet and ugly, holding the precious bundle close to his chest. 

"Why are you crying?" She panted, her hair matted to her forehead and eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. 

"He's so beautiful, Gaara." He moved up so she could see him, his precious little face. 

"Ah." She stroked her fingers over the edge of his face, then let her arm fall. 

"You can rest for a little bit." Tsunade said, stroking her hair. Tsunade was the only doctor the sand shield would let close to her in such weakness. "But you'll have to feed him soon."

"Okay." She sighed, beyond exhausted, and passed out on the bed. 

"Is she going to be okay?" He held Minashi closer to his chest, suddenly afraid for his wife. 

"Gaara's very small and birth isn't easy under normal circumstances." Tsunade assured. "But she managed not to tear or break bones. She'll recover, it may just be slowly."

"Okay." He coddled Minashi, kissing his face every time he looked down at the snoozing baby. 

Their little boy was three when Gaara came to him again and told him she was pregnant again. 

Kasai was born eight months later, a blonde bundle of fire. She was pale like her mother and they shared a face shape, but the rest was all Naruto. She was even an excitable pregnancy, constantly kicking Gaara unless Naruto was pressed against her when they slept. 

The birth, however, was much harder. 

Gaara hadn't done more than pant and groan bringing Minashi into the world, but she was leaking tears and screaming this time. 

"What's happening?" He was holding her hand and she was crushing it, blinking deliriously at the ceiling. 

"This baby's bigger." Tsunade was watching Gaara's body intently, one hand on her stomach pulsing with chakra. "A lot bigger. She's struggling, but I think she can get through."

Minashi was with Temari and Kankurou in Suna so he wouldn't feel or have to see his mother in so much pain. She had recovered slowly after him as well. 

She tore during Kasai's birth, but was so high on her pain she barely registered it. Tsunade healed it immediately, Shizune handing the cleaned baby off to Naruto. 

Their new little girl was a wailing bundle of flailing limbs, but stilled enough to let her father kiss her all over. Gaara took most of the next day to be coherent, and still slept a lot. Even the baby's wails had difficulty reaching her. Not that Naruto left Kasai unattended for long. 

"Maybe we should stop having kids." He told her over the kitchen counter, once she was healed and mobile. Minashi was playing with Kasai in the living room, waiting on them to make dinner. 

"No." She shook her head. 

"Kasai was really hard on you, Gaara. I don't want you-"

"At least one more." She bartered. "I need to give you a big family."

He frowned. "Huh? Why?"

"You have so much love to give. I want to see you have the family you always deserved."

Tears welled up in his eyes, looking at his perfect, wonderful wife. 

Gaara, the byproduct of a broken home and heartless village, made into a monster before she was born. The unloved Jinchuuriki, whose own father attempted to assassinate her six times, was standing next to him staring at him as though she didn't hang the sun and moon in the sky every day. 

"Are you crying?" She cocked her head at him, frowning. 

"You're just-" He wiped his face then grabbed her, lifting her off the ground with the force of his hug. "You're so amazing Gaara. I don't tell you enough, but you're the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. I'm so grateful that you love me."

She wrapped her arms around him too, letting out a soft sigh. "I think my love is less than what you deserve, but I'm glad you chose me."

He crushed her to him, trying to restrain himself from openly sobbing into her shoulder, but not being as successful as he'd have hoped. 

"I love you, Gaara. So, so much."

She nuzzled into him, sighing sweetly into his ear. "I love you too. More than I can tell you."

It took them almost four years to get pregnant again, but Gaara called it quits after Sutadasuto. 

The pregnancy was hard, enough that she got winded by moving about the house too much, and the birth was excruciating. 

"I can't." She'd panted. "No more."

"You did so good, Gaara. So good." He kissed her forehead through a layer of sweat, holding up their third baby. 

Sutadasuto grew to look strikingly similar to Gaara, it turned out. He, too, was small and pale (though less pale than his mother) with the dark rings around his eyes. His hair was a lovely strawberry blonde, his eyes a seafoam shade slightly more blue than his mother's. 

* * *

Gaara was a pretty common sight around the Hokage's Mansion, before, during and after their babies. Shikamaru more often than not found her doing his paperwork, as diligent as she'd ever been. 

"Where's the tots?"

She looked up, paused, then blinked. "They're in the training field. Minashi's teaching them kunai and shuriken."

"Clone spying on them?"

She shook her head. "The pendants I gave them on their first birthdays have my sand in them."

Shikamaru barked an impressed laugh. "Well, they're going to have to be careful chasing boys and girls around, huh?"

"Careful around Naruto, perhaps." Her lips twitched up. "He's the overprotective one."

He nodded. "Of the two, you are the unflappable Kage. Much as Naruto is the only active Kage."

She chuckled. "Well, when he starts doing his own paperwork, he can complain."

"I'd drink to that."

* * *

Kasai was nearly twelve the first time it happened. 

Minashi was the prodigy everyone seemed to expect from such an esteemed lineage - powerful chakra, excellent control and a knack for fuinjutsu. He was also incredibly skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu, which made Naruto pout. 

"My kid's better than I was at that age."

She didn't comment, because she'd been a raging monster most of her own childhood. It was really a surprise to no one that Minashi was a Jounin by sixteen. 

Kasai, on the other hand, didn't have her brother's extraordinary learning abilities. She had to learn everything the hard way, and she suffered under the disapproving looks of the teachers. It didn't matter that her chakra wells were  _massive_ (surpassing Gaara and within brushing distance of Naruto, who'd been gestated alongside a bijuu) if she couldn't control them. Finally, she got sick of it and in an explosive fit of rage and frustration, speared every tree in the training ground through with golden chains erupting from all across her body. 

When Naruto and Gaara arrived, the teachers and student using the field had given her a wide berth. She was still mostly tangled in the trees, nervous at her parents' arrival. Naruto, however, was positively ecstatic. 

"This is so cool!" He yelled out, running his hands along the glowing golden chain, feeling it hum with his daughter's heartbeat. 

"What is it?" Gaara herself had unusual kekkei genkai - no need to be nervous. 

"These are Uzumaki Chakra Chains. My mom had them." He smiled brightly at Kasai. "Only really powerful Uzumaki ninja can do them. My mom used them to seal Kurama when she had him. This is amazing!"

"Really?" Kasai sounded so small, so hopeful. She was terrified she'd done something awful - Gaara could feel her racing heartbeat through the sand. 

"Yeah. With Uzushiokagure destroyed, I was kinda worried this had died out. I never got it, so." He considered the chain thoughtfully. "I don't really know how they work, but my mom was full control of them. Try relaxing the tension and see if you can't get them out of the trees."

She took a deep breath, releasing the tension in her body and mind. The chains slackened, then the spikes on the end melted away. They slowly recoiled into her, vanishing entirely. 

"We'll do some training tomorrow." He ruffled her equally blonde hair, soft spikes framing her face. "I won't get hurt if you mess up, so I'll try and help you learn to use them as best I can."

"Sounds good to me, Dad." She smiled breathlessly, hesitating for a second before running into him and crushing his waist in a hug. "Thank you."

"Eh? What for?"

"For being my dad." She squeezed him tighter for a second  before letting go. "I'll let you get back to your duties."

"Alright. Be safe." He watched her go before turning back to Gaara, looking slightly perplexed. "That was weird. Who thanks their dad for being their dad?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "Someone who knows how wonderful their father truly is."

He melted, soft and warm against her palm. "How do you always know just what to say?"

"I was Kazekage. I would have made a poor leader if I couldn't even talk to my people."

* * *

Sutadasuto was a quiet boy, mostly hiding in his mother's skirts as a little boy. When he was old enough to go to the Academy, he was not as successful as Minashi, nor as underwhelming as Kasai. Most of the teachers, once he wasn't exceptional one way or the other, left him mostly alone. 

It was Gaara who found him in the backyard, playing in a pot of dirt, empty of plants, turning the earth to sand, then the sand to glass. She sat down next to him, making him jump and pull his hands out of the dirt. She laid her own hands over his. 

"No need to be afraid. Show me your talent."

He hesitantly went back to playing, the glass swirling around in tiny fragments that hung in the air like glitter. 

"Another kekkei genkai." She murmured, reaching out to touch the glass and finding it smooth to the touch. 

"I round them so I don't get hurt." Sutadasuto blurted out. "They hurt otherwise."

"You are very special." She replied, reaching over to brush his cheek. "To turn earth to sand requires an earth affinity. To melt sand to glass requires fire affinity, and to make sand or glass float requires wind affinity."

"I- didn't think of that." He rubbed the back of his neck, the glass shivering. "Is that good?"

"Very good. You're very talented." She smiled at him. "You're like me."

He scrambled into her lap, hugging her close.

"I will have to be your teacher. No one else in this village knows anything about it."

"That's good." He nuzzled into her more. "I don't want anyone else to teach me."

That's how Minashi found them, curled together in the backyard under the sun. He smiled fondly, softly, then went back in the house and began preparing dinner. 

* * *

"You know," Kakashi commented idly as they watched Minashi train with Sutadasuto and Naruto deflect Kasai's chains, "You two remind me a lot of Minato and Kushina."

She blinked at him. "Naruto's parents?"

"Yeah." Kakashi shrugged. "Sure, it's not perfect. For instance, you're the calm, immovable Kage and Naruto's the unpredictable stubborn one, but it lines up. Both talented, at least one a Jinchuuriki, both powerful, both fought in a war, and one redhead, one blonde. Uncanny."

"Yes, I suppose it is." She gazed out over her family. "This is the life they would have wanted. I hope they're happy with Naruto's choice in me."

Kakashi nudged her. "You make him happy, and that's all they ever wanted."

She remained silent on the issue, watching her husband dodge a chakra chain and laugh, bright and beautiful as the sun above them. 

* * *

That night, at the memorial stone for the lost during the Kyuubi Attack, she traced over Minato and Kushina's names. 

"I hope you approve of me when we meet." She murmured to the dark. "And I hope that is not for a long time yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Minashi - "deemed"  
> Kasai - "fire"  
> Sutadasuto - "stardust"


End file.
